Cremation of remains of the dead has been increasingly popular. Cremated remains are milled in the form of powder, and then stored in a cinerary urn, which has a box or container stricture. The cinerary urn is placed in a chest of cinerary urns installed outdoors or indoors, along with a mortuary tablet, so as to allow respects to be paid at the cremated remains.
A variety of cinerary urns adapted to store cremated remains have been proposed and conveniently used. Also, a variety of chests of cinerary urns adapted to contain cinerary urns have been proposed and conveniently used.
However, conventional cinerary urns have a problem in that cremated remains stored in the cinerary urns decay and degenerate after a certain period of time elapses, so that they give out a bad smell, thereby causing air pollution and damage to facilities associated with the cinerary urns.
In order to solve this problem, in conventional cases, chests of cinerary urns installed in charnel houses are additionally provided with various devices or facilities to minimize decay and degradation of cremated remains stored in the cinerary urns. In this case, however, there are additional problems of immense economical loss caused by the provision of the additional devices and facilities, and a prolonged period of time required for the installation of the additional devices and facilities.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to maintain the interior of a cinerary urn in a high pressure or high vacuum state, in order to store cremated remains stored in the cinerary urn for a prolonged period of time without decay or degradation of the cremated remains. Recently, proposals have been made, which improve the structure of cinerary urns to maintain the cinerary urns in a high pressure or high vacuum state. However, most of these proposals have problems in that the structure of the cinerary urns is complex, and there is inconvenience in use. Also, there is a difficulty in maintaining the high pressure or high vacuum slate of the cinerary urns.
In order to prevent cremated remains stored in cinerary urns from decaying and degenerating the applicant has proposed a cinerary urn capable of economically and sanitarily storing and maintaining cremated remains, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2003-41742 entitled ‘CINERARY URN FOR CREMATED REMAINS’